


Never Really Bothered

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantastic Racism, Good!Institute, Hancock is trans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Motorcycles, Police Brutality, Power Noodles, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, but way in the past, sheeps clothing spoilers specifically, sort of coffee shop au but its a diner, still in the future just with modern technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Nick didn't have a stomach, but he had a friend that owned Power Noodles, the local diner. As a result he went in just to talk often enough which lead to meeting an odd and oddly familiar ghoul. Funny... Most ghouls avoided the city.Nick would have to keep an eye on this one.(A not-quite coffee shop au for Fallout 4 that refuses to humanize non-human characters.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of hiding their advancements and becoming the Commonwealth's bogeymen, the Institute shared their advancements. Due to this, technology has caught up to modern day, though with the addition of extra tech that already exists within the game's canon.
> 
> Due to the Institute being benevolent, Mayor McDonough never got replaced and the Ghoul Ban never happened, although ghouls are still treated poorly by majority and Hancock is still angry with his brother for personal reasons.

Nick Valentine did not eat, though he did frequent a local diner, Power Noodles, in Diamond City where he lived. He enjoyed the company of Takahashi, the owner and head waiter of the place, as well as fellow robot. Though Nick was a synth and Takahashi was a protectoron.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” Takahashi asked, though Nick knew to watch the two lights inside the clear dome. The lights blinked in binary, with the right being a one and the left being a zero. Having a computer for a brain meant understanding binary just as well as speech. What Takahashi actually said was; _How is Ellie?_

“Better. Doctor Sun said she’ll be back on her feet in no time. She keeps pestering me to bring her doughnuts though.” Nick chuckled.

Ellie had been caught outside when a sudden radstorm had hit and wound up bedridden for the past week. It had given Nick quite the scare, but luckily she was pulling through with no lasting effects.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” _I wish her luck. Noodles with the doughnuts? On the house._

“If you keep not letting me pay you, you’re going to run out of business.”

Takahashi blinked out nonsense, their version of a laugh. Nick was distracted from watching the lights and therefore missed if Takahashi responded because just then the loud engine of a motorbike rolled up in front of the diner. Loud rock music poured from the radio in it. It wasn’t the old classics of Diamond City Radio, but something much more irreverent. Nick could appreciate some newer music but he personally favored the jazz of centuries past. He was a quite literal Old Soul.

The rider of the bike turned the radio engine off and removed his helmet, revealing a severely scarred face with no nose. He put the helmet into a saddlebag strapped to the bike and pulled out a leather tricorn to replace it with. On anyone else it would have looked odd, but paired with the long red coat, it ended up looking like it belonged. The ripped jeans ruined the effect of historic aesthetic, but all in all the ghoul had a definite Look he was going for. Eccentric.

Ghouls were rare in Diamond City, so the newcomer had Nick’s attention right away. Most humans with smoother skin tended to mistrust ghouls, or at least stare, so the majority tended to gravitate toward other ghouls in towns like Goodneighbor or the Slog, they almost never ventured into cities like this.

Regardless of the fact he might be unwelcome, this particular ghoul swung the door open widely and strutted in like he owned the place. It was surprising to Nick. Usually the detective could read people fairly easily but he’d never seen a ghoul carry himself in such a way. 

“Hey, bot!” The ghoul greeted cheerfully as he pulled up a barstool. He took notice of Nick, and quickly amended his previous words. “Or, sorry… _bots._ Thought you were human for a second.”

“You greet everyone by putting your foot in your mouth?” Nick asked, amused.

“Sorry man, I’m a little fucked up.”

“And you were _driving?_ ” Nick asked and showed the ghoul his badge.

“Oh… Damn my mouth.”

“I’m off duty, you’re clear.” Nick allowed, deciding to let the stranger off the hook with a verbal warning. “But watch it next time.”

Takahashi chose then to bestow the box of doughnuts and covered cup of noodles to Nick. The ghoul snorted.

“Way to strengthen a stereotype.” The ghoul pointed out, eyeing the box.

“They’re not for _me._ ” Nick rolled his eyes. “I don’t eat.” He corrected, then wondered why he felt the need to defend himself to a stranger. 

The ghoul just continued to snicker, then turned to try ordering food. Luckily there was a sign explaining Takahashi’s vocal loop. Most locals already knew, but Diamond City was nice enough to get tourists passing through. Nick took the doughnuts and soup and turned toward the door.

“See you around, Nick.” Said the ghoul.

Nick paused in the doorway. Sure, he was well known, but strangers _always_ called him ‘Valentine’ or ‘Detective’. Still, the ghoul was an oddball and under the influence besides. It was possible he was just overly friendly by default and didn’t adhere to formalities. Nick continued on his way. He could think about it more at home.

 

Hancock smiled as the detective left. Nick hadn’t recognized him, and he supposed that was a good thing. Maybe his brother wouldn’t either and he could give the asshole a good shock for calling him to visit. He hadn’t been in this city for years, and the last time he was he had a different face. And hair. And a nose. With any luck, McDonough would send him away as soon as he came in and Hancock could just go back to Fahrenheit and his own damn town with the truth that he had tried.

No. Goodneighbor needed the help. A truce between himself and his brother would have to hold. For the People. A grudge couldn’t stop Hancock from doing what was best for his People.

After he ate he made his way straight to the Mayor’s Office. He got quite a few stares, a couple of gasps. One woman even screamed, to which Hancock responded with a grin and a wink. He didn’t hold it against them. Some of them had probably never seen a ghoul and ferals were dangerous, though recent medicine had found ways to prevent turning. Nobody got violent though, so that was a good sign that this particular city had gotten over itself a bit while he was gone. Only a bit.

Nobody stopped him from coming into the office itself, and the Secretary was too shocked at the sight of him to announce anything. Hancock didn’t mind. It would add to the surprise, after all.

“Who are you? Nevermind. I don’t have time for this. Get out, I’m waiting on a visit from my bro-”

“Heya Richie.”

McDonough stopped and stared, mouth gaping like a fish. Hancock would have laughed if he wasn’t irritated by the general situation.

 _”John?”_ Mcdonough finally asked, putting a hand over his mouth. “I’d heard that… I didn’t expect you’d look so-”

“Look, cut the shit.” Hancock said dryly, getting right to the point. “You said your town needs shit. My town needs medicine. Let's set up a way to trade so I can get out.”

McDonough shook his head and sat down, visibly shaken. “Look what you did to yourself…”

“Richard. Trade.” Hancock reiterated. God, he wanted to leave already. “You said you needed something, right?”

McDonough nodded. “More people have been moving to the city and we’re running out of room. I need workers to expand the wall.”

Hancock had to wonder why, if that were the case, McDonough wouldn’t just have the people already in the city work, but if sending over some heavy lifters would get better medicine to Goodneighbor he wouldn’t question it further. His people couldn’t keep just getting by on stimpacks and med-x, and Amari was a recreational doctor, not a medical one. She could help people feel better for a while but she couldn’t actually _heal._

“As long as the workers get paid fair.” Hancock demanded firmly.

“Of course.”

“And _treated_ fair. Most of them are ghouls.”

“...I know.” McDonough sighed. “Can we-?”

“I’ll be in town a few days. Dugout Inn got any vacancies?”

“I’ll have them set the best room for you.”

“Don’t trouble them like that. I don’t need much.” Hancock waved him off and turned to leave, but McDonough stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“John, please. I’m sorry.”

Hancock shrugged him off. “Bullshit.” And with that, the brothers parted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from work cuz I got a break!

Ellie was out of bed when Nick got home. Again. 

“You should be resting.” Nick pointed out, setting the box of doughnuts on the counter.

“I needed to walk around.” Ellie huffed. “I got stiff.”

“I can take these doughnuts back to Takahashi.” Nick threatened. “Doctor Sun said a week in bed. It’s only been six days and you keep getting up.”

“Close enough, it’s boring. And there’s things going on that I’m missing!” Ellie pouted, but went back to her room. 

Nick followed her, amused and glad she seemed to be feeling much better.

“Like?”

“Like I heard a motorcycle. Nobody here has one of those, so somebody must be new in town.” Ellie said, kicking off her slippers and getting into her bed.

“Yeah. Met him at Power Noodles. Weird guy…” Nick offered. “He either knew me or he’s just a very friendly chemist.”

“Chemist? You didn’t arrest him, did you.”

“Gave him a warning. I’m not working today and he seems harmless enough. He’s a ghoul, by the way, so don’t go staring if you see him around.”

“He can’t look weirder than Uncle Dima. A ghoul and a chemist…” Ellie thought aloud, tapping her chin. “I bet he’s from Goodneighbor.”

“I bet you’re right.” Nick nodded. “And I’m telling Dima you said that.”

“He won’t care. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Weird isn’t bad. You’re weird and I love you.”

“I love you too, kiddo, but you better watch that mouth around strangers.” Nick warned, tucking Ellie in. 

She was a grown woman and she could handle taking care of herself just fine, but she had always felt like a little sister to Nick. He’d taken care of her since she was fifteen. She’d been constantly running from one foster home and falling into another before she’d run into him. He took her in with no hesitation.

There had been some legal issues with the paperwork but uf a synth could have a job as a cop, a detective no less, then there wasn’t much they could do to stop him from gaining full citizenship and fostering a kid. Nanny and Handy units took care of kids all the time so why not a synth too?

Nick left her briefly to bring the food to Ellie. She didn’t eat very much but that was to be expected. At least she had stopped bringing the food up. Radsickness was always hell on the stomach. Nick was almost glad he didn’t have one. Ellie fell asleep soon after, and Nick left her to rest.

He spent his day off listening for Ellie and reading. Rather, _trying_ to read. He couldn’t focus on the words and had begun thinking instead. 

What the hell would bring a ghoul to Diamond City? Most people were hardly the accepting type. They only liked Nick because he had proved himself useful even before most of the present residents were born. Had to be business, but dressed like that? Maybe he was a musician? Nick usually didn’t have this much trouble figuring people out.

He turned the page without reading what was on it, his hands moving idly as he thought. He put the book down on his desk and turned to paperwork instead. It had begun to get dark outside and it was best for him to stay busy while all the organic people slept. Most of it was reports on small jobs. Tedious, but it needed doing and night was as good a time as any. Better actually, since night came with less distractions in a peaceful city. 

 

The ceiling of room twelve in the Dugout Inn had a spot on it. Not a water stain or any form of damage, just a spot. Hancock had stared at it a while, trying to decide what to call the shape of it. It looked like an amoeba of some kind, and moved like one after mixing jet and mentats. After moving from the bed to the floor, Hancock decided to call the shape of the spot a ‘Fred’ and hoped he would remember the idea when the chems wore off. It could be taught in schools.

Sleep didn’t come easy to Hancock, and he traded the floor for the bed and back again many times before he gave up on it. When he couldn’t sleep in Goodneighbor he’d go for a ride or find someone in the Rail to take to bed so he didn’t have to be alone in his head but he doubted the latter option was a possibility in Diamond City. Given people’s reactions here, it was doubtful he’d even find friendly conversation with anyone but Nick and the detective probably wasn’t out at… Hancock looked up to check the clock, having to wait for the numbers to stop spinning and let him read it. Just past two in the morning. 

A ride it was. If he sobered up quick enough. Water and a shower would help with that, unless he accidentally went and drowned himself, and wouldn’t that just be a funny way to go? It would probably only funny to him. 

Even with the radio off, the motorcycle was loud. Hancock had no doubt he was waking the town as he circled the bases of the streets. He didn’t care. The cold wind rushing past and roar of the engine put everything else out of his mind for a while. Just for a few minutes he could _be_ the wind and exist as something else. Chems were fun but nothing beat the high that came from getting his wheels rolling at top speed.

A figure stepped out from an alley in front of the bike. Hancock had to slam the brake and side-skid to stop in time, cursing as he did so. It threw his balance off and he leg caught the pavement as he went down. His jeans took the brunt of the scrape, but it still took some skin too. Oh well, he’d lost skin before.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?!” 

“Bit past two?” Hancock answered, righting the bike and standing. His leg twinged as he put weight on it, but at least nothing was broken. “I could have run you over.”

“Yes. You could have. You shouldn’t be going that fast on residential roads. I really hope you’re not going to make this a habit.” Nick warned, then cocked his head. “You hurt yourself?”

“I’ve had worse. This one time all my skin fell off and grew back all fucked up.” Hancock joked, grinning widely.

“Uh-huh…” Nick sighed. “Come on, I’m sure I’ve got bandages somewhere.”

Hancock followed, rolling the bike along. The detective lived just down an alleyway so he didn’t need to walk much, which was a mercy. Ripped denim scraping against a fresh injury wasn’t the best feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick opened the door in the alley to let Hancock into his house. 

“Keep it quiet. The kid’s sleeping.” Nick informed, his own voice low. “Unless your bike woke her up.” He amended as an afterthought. 

“You have a _kid?_ ” Hancock whispered as he passed, and almost immediately knocked his hip into the corner of the desk. This caused the desk to move, the leg of it squeaking against the floor, and a stack of books tumbling off. He tried to catch the books, but only managed to hit the metal lamp which also fell with a clatter.

“Good job, Slick.” Nick deadpanned.

“Nick? Did you fall?” A woman’s voice sounded from upstairs.

“No, I just let a brahmin in here.” Nick called back. 

Hancock snorted at that. There was a silence as the woman upstairs contemplated whether or not the statement was true. She seemed to give up on thinking about it after a few seconds in favor of going back to sleep.

“Goodnight, Nick!”

“Goodnight, Ellie.”

“The missus sounds cute.” Hancock commented cheerfully, being obvious in the fact he was trying to prompt more information out of the detective. 

Nick considered it interesting to be on the other end of an interrogation for once, and took it good-naturedly. He led the ghoul to the bathroom where he kept a first aid kit, both for Ellie and himself.

“There is no missus.” Nick snorted, “That was the kid.” 

“Oh. I expected like… an actual _kid_ kid.” Hancock chuckled as Nick handed him the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. “Don’t know why. My kid’s grown, too.”

“You go on chem-fueled joyrides past midnight and _you_ have a kid?” Nick asked, just on the border of a scolding.

“I know, right? Who the fuck let _me_ be a father?” Hancock huffed, but he took it in stride. 

He agreed, but didn’t see where it was the other’s right to call him out on the fact.Annoyance quickly faded into amusement as he noticed electrical tape and spare wire clippings in with the bandages and antiseptic. Of course. Why wouldn’t there be?

Nick, sensing he had touched a nerve, took a verbal step back. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t start making judgements after only knowing you all of ten minutes.”

Hancock barked out a laugh as he took a seat on the lid of the toilet. “Try since I was seven! Come on, you really don’t recognize me?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t met many ghouls. You _are_ familiar…” Nick admitted, trying to place the scar pattern and voice. He’d think black eyes would make it easier to recognize someone based on that rarity alone.

“I said seven. Ghouls aren’t ever kids. This is recent. Try blonde hair, brown eyes, and more freckles, less scars.” Hancock encouraged, prefering to make a game of the reunion. 

Even with the hints, it was the cheeky grin that clicked for Nick.

“John mcDonough… You ass! Where the hell have you been?” Nick asked. 

“Goodneighbor.” John answered simply, his grin only getting wider. He chose then to rip one of the holes in his pants even wider so he could clean out the scrape. The pants were ruined anyway, so shredding them up even more didn’t matter to him. “It’s Hancock now, by the way.”

“You’re their mayor…” Nick shook his head incredulously. “No wonder it's a lawless trainwreck over there… Here, let me help.” He knelt, taking the roll of bandages to help patch up Hancock’s leg. 

“Hey now, don’t be disrespecting my people. At least since I took over the gangs have moved out. Except the Triggermen, but hell I own half of those clowns and they’re keeping the other half in check.” Hancock boasted, “And I make a point of making sure everyone is welcome so long as they play nice; Humans, ghouls, bots. Hell I even got a super mutant moved in recently. He likes Shakespeare. You two might get along.”

“Now you’re just bullshitting me.” Nick chuckled, referring to the bit about the super mutant. He then grew solemn. “When I couldn’t find you five years ago I thought you’d died.”

“I did.” John agreed. “Partly anyway. Not a part I wanted to keep.”

There was obviously a story beyond that statement; More than just becoming a ghoul. Nick left it alone, though. It wasn’t his place to pry into something so personal and it felt more like a slip on John’s part rather than an actual want to share. To save them both some discomfort by changing the subject.

“Do you have somewhere to stay while you’re here?”

“Dugout… I just couldn’t sleep.”

“I can relate.” Nick joked. “You can stay the night here if you want. There’s a spare bed. I barely use it. You probably shouldn’t walk on that leg too much.” 

Hancock considered it, then nodded. “Sure… Mind if I use the shower?”

“We _just_ put a bandage on you.”

“Yeah but no one wants a dirty ghoul in their bed unless they’re drunk or on chems and I’m pretty sure you’re neither.” Hancock said with a teasing lilt.

Nick rolled his eyes and pulled a towel out of the bathroom cupboard to toss at the ghoul, who chuckled as he caught it with his face. He left the bathroom to get a change of clothes for John, glad Ellie had talked him into getting more than one outfit for himself; Nick didn’t sweat so changing clothes wasn’t a necessity for him, but it felt more human to have options. 

John was already in the shower by the time Nick got back to the bathroom. He left the set of lounge clothes he’d barely used on the bathroom counter, closing the door quietly. John heard it anyway and jokingly warned him against peeking. Nick wouldn’t have done so and they both knew that, but it was nearly three in the morning now and everything was a bit funny.

 

Ellie woke up around sevenish. She’d woken up several times in the night but getting sick was always hell on her sleeping schedule, so to try to get back on track she actually got out of bed this time. She stretched out, noting she wasn’t nauseous for the moment. No telling how long that would last, so she went downstairs to get a hopefully decent breakfast into herself.

Ellie jumped at least a foot when she came into the kitchen to find a stranger peering into the fridge. His back was to her but she could tell from the back of his head that he had been severely burned some time prior. He was also wearing Nick’s pajamas, which were way too big on him but at least marked him as being invited. If not for drawstrings, the pants would have fallen off.

He turned to look at her, his face just as burned and eyes blacked out. His nose was just a cavity, and Ellie had to mentally scold herself for her automatic comparison of the man’s face to a skull. If he saw the thought on her face, he either didn’t care or he was just used to it.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked with a voice rougher than she expected with his slight frame.

“Better?” Ellie answered, openly confused. “I’m sorry, but what are you doing in here?”

“Nick said I could stay the night after I just about ran him over.” The ghoul shrugged. “Said I was welcome to eat before he left.”

Right. It was monday. Nick had to work. Still he wouldn’t have left Ellie with a stranger in the house which just left her to wonder who exactly this guy was and how Nick knew him. Before she could ask, however, he had already scarfed down a bowl of sugar bombs, threw on a red coat,and was out the door like some sort of strange whirlwind. Ellie wasn’t even sure, after a while, if the ghoul hadn’t just been some odd hallucination brought on by a fever and too much rad-away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hancock wasted no time making some calls and getting things in order. He had to convince the Bobrovs to let him rent out an entire floor of the Dugout for his ‘guests’ and McDonough had to get involved to accomplish it. He hated to ask his brother to step in for him but it was a necessary thing to uphold his end of the deal. 

A few hours later, volunteers from Goodneighbor had arrived. Hancock was glad to see several familiar faces and Diamond City was even welcoming to Fahrenheit and MacCready. The ghouls were less well-received. Daisy, Ham, Kent, and a few others were met with stares but no-one dared to say anything negative once they saw Kleo was with the group. 

There was a slight panic as Strong came through the gate, and a few police showed to keep the peace.

“Isn’t the wall to keep super mutants out?” Cried one particularly brave or stupid person. 

Strong took a step toward him, but MacCready’s hand on his elbow got the mutant to pause. Hancock chose then to address the small crowd that had gathered to ogle the newcomers, since his idiot brother apparently hadn’t thought to inform the city of the fact that there would be strangers coming to get some construction done.

“These _people_ are here to work.” Hancock explained. “We’ll play nice if you do.”

Strong grunted an agreement, and Hancock silently thanked the fact MacCready had come along too. MacCready always seemed to keep Strong in a much more agreeable mood, or at least a manageable one. 

“W-what about the mongrel?” Another random person asked.

Crowe, another ghoul and the owner of the dog, answered simply. “She’s my support animal.”

To her credit, Dammit the mongrel dog was sitting politely at Crowe’s hip. She was a very large dog, probably used to be a great dane or something, but she wouldn’t hurt anything that didn’t come at herself or Crowe first. Hancock could see why her presence was intimidating, but even so the floral bandana and ESA vest should have easily marked her as a pet.

Eventually the crowd dispersed and the Neighbors went to the Inn to get settled. Everyone had to share rooms, which was fine and inspired a lot of friendly teasing. The situation almost felt like a slumber party instead of a work program. Work would be done tomorrow, though. For now, the Neighbors were hungry.

Hancock lead his people to Power Noodles, since it was a good mix of american comfort food, confectionery, and asian cuisine. Odd mix, but it worked and suited almost everyone’s tastes(Kleo didn’t eat and Strong prefered raw meat to anything else.).

“You gonna make a pass at Takahashi, or are you only into Mr. Handies?” Ham asked Crowe with a grin when they got into the diner.

“Fuck off.” Crowe answered.

“You gotta talk to Charlie eventually, brother.” Hancock encouraged, laughing when Crowe reached over to swat him.

It was then that Nick walked in, stopping in the doorway to take in all the new faces before he seemed to remember what he was doing.

“I got a noise complaint. Takahashi, mind clearing this up for me?” Nick asked.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”

“Nobody’s being a nuisance then?” Nick asked with a sigh.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”

Nick grunted, frowning. “I hate false calls. People don’t have anything better to do, do they?’

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?”

Nick laughed at that. “Well since I’m here I may as well stay a while.” The synth looked to John. 

Hancock nodded by way of greeting and kicked out an empty chair for Nick to sit in. The other Neighbors were quiet, wary of a cop in an unfamiliar city. It was with good reason, most cops weren’t the most trustworthy of people. A clearly robotic cop, however, well… 

Robots and synths were their kind of people and once they saw their Mayor welcome Nick they warmed up to him quickly enough. Kleo even took to flirting at him, which was returned, though neither were serious. The way Fahrenheit glared at Nick at his offer to buy Kleo a drink, despite neither having stomachs, was probably the funniest thing Hancock had seen in a few years.

Nick could only stay a few minutes; He had to get back to work. It had been a fun break though, to just hang out with a group where only two were human. It made him feel less like the odd one out, even when being different didn’t usually bother him much. He wondered if that's how everyone in Goodneighbor felt once John had made it a safer place. If so, he was starting to see the appeal.

Nick reached in his pocket for a cigarette, noticing a piece of paper had been stuck into the box. Great, someone in that group had managed to pick his pocket twice to get the box and put it back. Maybe they weren’t so good after all. He checked his wallet, glad nothing had been taken, then turned his attention back to the paper. He unfolded it, finding a phone number written in it. Rolling his eyes, he took out his phone to call it.

 _“Hey Nicky.”_ John answered.

“Keep your hands out of my coat, jackass.” Nick told him, not sounding as serious as he should have. He hung up on the sound of John’s laughter, smiling despite himself, and saved the contact to his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

The Neighbors started their first day of work bright and early. Early for them, at least. Ten in the morning surely counted as early, most of them agreed as they ventured outside of the wall to set up markers for support beams where the new wall would go.

Everyone pitched in on the heavy lifting, the mutant and assaultron more so just because they were able. Also because they may have been showing off, Hancock suspected, but he didn’t say anything about it. He was leading the effort so he didn’t have much time to people-watch anyway.

Hancock did keep an eye on the two officers that came out of the wall with them to watch them work. Both were human. Neither even offered to help, which Hancock didn’t like. Two on-duty cops just lurking around doing nothing didn’t sit right with him, or his people for that matter. It was getting creepy. 

“Strong threatened to eat Dammit.” Crowe complained, drawing Hancock’s attention from the police and he was glad for the distraction.

“Don’t eat the dog, Strong.” Hancock said sternly.

“Ghoul not tell Strong what to do.” The super mutant gruffed.

“Don’t eat the dog, Strong.” MacCready repeated, straightening up from where he’d been boring a hole in the ground.

Strong growled under his breath, but conceded. “Mutt looks stringy anyway…”

“We’ll find you a wild one and you can eat that.” MacCready promised, pacifying Strong much more easily than anyone else could. 

A few hours passed and the sun was getting high. A few of the ghouls shed their shirts, thick scarred skin resistant to sunburn and needing the air. All were tired, but Kent in particular was starting to have a hard time keeping steady. Hancock watched him stagger for a few minutes, then called him to take a break. 

 

“You’re back in town for three days and you’ve already been arrested.” Nick sighed, shaking his head. “Am I going to have to start reserving this holding cell for you?” Nick asked, flipping through the folder he’d been given. “Assaulting an officer… Well at least that’s a new one.”

“I was provoked.” Hancock gruffed.

“I’m sure.” Nick answered dryly. He had known John to be rowdy, but never to get violent over an insult. Something else was up. “Been dipping into psycho lately?”

Hancock just huffed sharply and looked away, his left leg bouncing quickly in agitation. 

“The _officer_ deserved worse.” Fahrenheit said, her tone calm but cold.

Nick looked to the woman sharing the cell with the ghoul. He had met her briefly the night prior at Power Noodles and she seemed more straight-laced than her father, but she was in here under the same charge. Unlike the other she was standing perfectly still, leaning back against the wall with her arms and ankles crossed. Closed posture, but otherwise relaxed.

“Fucker threw a bottle at Kent. Was I just supposed to stand there?” Hancock elaborated.

Nick frowned, checking the folder again. There had been no mention of a bottle. That didn’t mean there hadn’t been a bottle, but the detail had been completely omitted if it was true. Nick hummed thoughtfully. 

“A _glass_ bottle.” Fahrenheit elaborated.

“Kent wasn’t bothering anybody. He looked like he was about to pass out so I told him ‘Hey buddy, go take a break.’ and then as soon as he sits down a damn wall guard starts harassing him, takes his lunch and the comic book he brought to read, and cracks his drink on him when he tried takin’ it back.” Hancock recounted, increasing in volume as he went. 

“Kent’s is going to need stitches, if you need proof.” Fahrenheit pointed out. 

Nick believed them, but for an omission in a recorded arrest he did indeed need proof.

“I’ll go make sure he gets to the clinic then. You two try to behave while you’re in here. I should be back in an hour.” Nick promised, then left.

It was a quick trip. Kent Connolly was already at the clinic, bleeding from his head into a damp rag. His eyes were redder than how ghouls usually looked, so he had probably been crying. A woman was with him, also a ghoul with short brown hair. Her eyes were the same inky black as Hancock’s. She was uninjured and seemed to just be there for support. Nick recorded the sight to put on a holotape later in case Kent wanted to press charges.

“Is anybody gonna see about his man or do I need to sew him up myself?” The woman demanded, growing impatient. 

“We have other patients that take priority, ma’am. Don’t you ghouls heal fast anyway?” A nurse answered, her tone a bit rude.

“He’s got a damn _head injury.”_

“Daisy, it’s okay. I can wait my turn.”

Nick had to wonder how much longer Kent’s turn was going to take considering the waiting room was empty aside from the two ghouls and himself. Well, may as well get things sorted out now. He approached the two ghouls slowly. 

“My name is Detective Nick Valentine. Mind if I ask you a few questions while you’re waiting?” Nick asked.

Kent shrugged, then nodded.

“I’ve got your mayor in custody right now for assault, but he says he was defending you. The cut on your head, can you tell me how you got it?”

Kent shuffled in his seat a bit, but Daisy spoke up for him. 

“One of your boys threw a damn bottle at him!” Daisy huffed. “And he’s still bleeding and we’ve been here for over an hour.” She checked her watch, then corrected herself. “Almost two.”

“You saw this happen?”

“Indeed I did.”

Nick nodded. “That’s all I needed. Thank you.” He then turned to the nurse at the desk. “I’m pretty sure head injuries take priority and there’s nobody else here, but I'm sure I don’t have to tell you how to do your job.”

Kent was called to see the doctor as soon as Nick had opened the door to leave. He went to his office, plugging himself into his computer to offload the recording, making a holotape copy and sending the file to his supervisor along with a copy of the incomplete report.


End file.
